


Emerald Queen

by GosaJane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GosaJane/pseuds/GosaJane
Summary: A Loki/OC Soulmate AU fic.
Relationships: Loki/OC, Loki/Original Character, Loki/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	Emerald Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello whoever has happened to stumble across this! This is something that has been in my google docs for literal years, and I decided (during a very bad manic episode), to let people see it. I'm honestly not sure where the story is going. Comments, constructive criticism, and general story ideas are welcome.

Loki looked at the girl lying before him. She looked so peaceful while she slept; her dark brown hair splayed on the pillow, her lips parted and shiny from the balm she’d applied, her shorter than average eyelashes fluttering while she dreamt. She looked absolutely perfect to him. He sat down on her bed and proceeded to stroke her hair. It was still damp from the shower she took an hour ago, but he liked how soft it felt against his skin. Loki smiled as she leaned into his hand, it appeared even in sleep she craved his touch. He loved knowing even in sleep she wanted to be near him. He only wished he could be here when she awoke. Nothing made him happier than seeing her smile sleepily at him, genuinely happy that the first thing she saw was his face. But alas, Fate had other plans for him. 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, relishing in her warmth and scent, wishing she could always remain by his side. He slowly stood up, truly not wanting to leave her. But he must. Waving his hand, the green eyed sorcerer conjured a necklace around the girl’s neck. The chain was long and gold, with a beautiful emerald pendant in the shape of a heart. Having left his gift Loki gazed upon her once more, trying to memorize her every detail. With a heavy heart, he turned to leave. He would miss her. His best friend, his soulmate, his queen. His Valerie.

Twenty two years ago, give or take a few months…

Runa fidgeted nervously in her seat, uncomfortable being in a place that seemed to be made of gold. The Royal Palace is never somewhere Runa thought she would be, what with her low station and tiring job at her Aunt’s tavern. Never did she think she would ever have something important to say to royalty, but she did. You see, Runa is not your normal Asgardian. As a child, The Fates blessed her with the gift of The Sight. With her gift, she is able to tell a selected few people important things about their future. Which is why she is currently in a sitting room in the palace, waiting for an audience with Prince Loki. For she had information that would change his life.

Runa stood up as Loki entered the room. “Thank you for meeting with me, your highness,” she said as she curtsied. He waved it off, the look on his face telling her he would rather be somewhere else. “What is this important news you have for me?” The bored tone in his voice made her crack a smile, she knew he wouldn’t be bored for long. “I think this would be more comfortable if we sit down, don’t you?” Loki nodded his agreement, and both of them took a seat.

“As you know, I am gifted with The Sight,” Runa began. “It is my duty as a Seer to inform those people I have seen about important things in their future they would never know about if not informed by an outside party. I have come here today to tell you one such thing.” Loki looked intrigued, nodding his head for her to continue. She gave a small smile as she began to share her vision.

“In three months time, there will be a baby girl born on Midgard. Her name will be Valerie Harkness. She is to be your soulmate.” The prince’s eyes widened, Runa could read the shock on his face. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but Runa held up her hand to stop him. “I have not told you everything yet, My Prince. Please allow me to finish before asking your questions.” Loki nodded his consent. Runa smiled and continued on, her eyes shut in concentration; another vision was coming to her.

“Valerie will not be born on the Midgard that you know, the one that Heimdall is able to see. She will be born in an alternate reality. A reality in which the future tales of you and your brother Thor are widely known. You are a cherished character in her eyes. She admires your intelligence and sharp wit. She also finds you highly attractive. By the time you reveal yourself to her, she will already be madly in love with you. She knows of the things you have done, and of the things you will do, and accepts them. Not only does she accept your actions, she accepts you as a whole. She sees who you truly are and loves you for it.” There were such emotions in her words, emotions which, Loki deduced, were not her own. They were the feelings of his soulmate, pouring through the mouth of the Seer before him. Tears began to stream down her face as her vision continued.  
“So much love, My Prince, so much love for you. It fills her heart, it clouds her mind. She knows it is wrong, loving you like this. You are fictional to her, merely a character in a story. She knows you could never love her, even if you were real. She doesn't think anyone could love her. After all, who could love someone so flawed and broken? Too many people tell her she will never be accepted, never find love. But she finds comfort in loving someone who doesn't exist. Someone who could never turn her away or break her heart. Someone who needs just as much fixing as she does.” Runa gasped as the vision ended. She opened her eyes, tears never ceasing their flow. 

Loki sat in his seat, stunned by what he had just heard. Could someone really love him that much, someone who doesn’t even know him? And not just anyone. His soulmate. His mother had told him of soulmates. Two souls who were literally made for eachother, brought together by The Fates. Loki jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, completely unaware of his surroundings. Runa smiled at him and took her hand off of his shoulder. Tears stained her face, eyes red and slightly puffy. Without giving it much thought, Loki embraced her. “Thank you so much,” He whispered to her. He was so incredibly happy. Runa hugged him back. “You are so very welcome.” 

“Before I leave, I have one last thing to give you,” Runa said, now standing outside of the Palace with Loki, who insisted he personally escort her out. “Oh? And what would that be?” Loki asked, one eyebrow raised in question. Runa smiled kindly, and pulled out a small mirror out of one of her skirt pockets. Handing the mirror to him, she replied, “This mirror is enchanted to let you see your soulmate. When she is born, it will shine brightly. Now, I must leave.” She curtsied and started to walk away. “Oh!” She exclaimed, turning back to him. “I almost forgot to tell you! You will have a connection to her, allowing you to sense when she is in danger or just needs you to be near her. It is very important that you pay attention to the bond, for it will allow you to better understand her.” After being thanked profusely by Loki for sharing her knowledge, she left, never to be seen by him again.


End file.
